falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Redshift (Outlaw)
|race = Pegasus Pony - Formerly |sex = Stallion |faction = Cult of Speed |family = Mach - Genetic Donor |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Grey |mane = Burgundy |coat = Red |cutie mark = }}Redshift is a pegasus stallion, virtually identical to Mach. History Background Redshift was originally an earth pony who was captured by Ardent Vortex for his genetic experiments involving I.M.P. Redshift along with a unicorn mare were two test subjects in Vortex's experiments to turn a pony into a copy of Mach. Redshift was the second succesful candidate, the mare experiemnted on before him had lost her horn and attacked Vortex in a fit of bloodlust, almost killing him. Present Day Having learned from his past mistakes, Vortex had Redshift tied down during the procedure, turning him into a physical copy of Mach. Vortex used an Enclave Mind control helmet on the newly created pegasus to control him, he then had Redshift perform a series of attacks on Obsidian Equestria's Headquarters, severly injuring several griffin talons. This was done to lure Mach back to Buckston and frame him, ruining his reputation. Mach did return to Buckston and cleared his name via the radio. Redshift later tried to assassinate Mach by using a sniper rifle from two miles away. Presuming Mach to be dead, Vortex then had Redshift steal a scroll from the local Hexhounds before he allowed Redshift to go free, having no further use of him. Redshift now having no clear goal, goes to the largest group of wasteland pegasi, The Cult of Speed. He challenged Bruise Cruise for leadership of the Cult and won, taking Bruise Cruise's jacket and position but letting him leave the group alive. Mach would later arrive at the Cult's base of operations, finding Redshift much to his shock and surprise. Redshift was equally surprised to see Mach still alive, but greeted him in an amiable manner. He explains everything that happened to him and revealed where the Hexhound scroll/book was taken and how Vortex couldn't use it for his intended goals. Redshift and Mach agree to forget about the assassination attempt and go riding in one of the Cult's dune buggies, Redshift also gets his name from Mach, having forgotten his original due to Mach's memories replacing many of his own original memories. Redshift promises to assist Mach in attacking Vortex, when Mach finds out where he is hiding. Relationships 'Ardent Vortex - '''He despises Vortex for the atrocities he has committed and is still committing. He particulalry hates Vortex for kidnapping him and performing experimental procedures on him and would like nothing more than to put a bullet in his skull. 'Mach - '''He holds no ill will towards Mach and is actually willing to forgive and forget regarding his attempted assassination of Mach. The two pegasi have since bonded somewhat and are on better terms, finding they have a lot in common, particularly a love of moving fast. Traits Appearance Redshift is virtually identical to Mach in most respects, he is unscarred and doesn't have a metal plate on his skull like Mach, making it easy to distinguish between the two. He also wears a leather jacket he took from Bruise Cruise. Personality Redshift is a fairly calm pegasus, proving to be surprisingly friendly. He has a hatred for Vortex due to the experiments performed on himself and Mach's own hatred due to the bleeding effect of Mach's memories meshing with or eclipsing his own. Redshift views himself as an entirely new pony, believing his old personality to be mostly gone or blended with his new body and mind. Abilities Redshift is a very confident leader, easily managing to gain the leadership and loyalty of the Cult of Speed. He is also an excellent shot with a sniper rifle, managing to shoot Mach from several miles away, only failing to kill Mach due to his strengthened bones. Redshift is also capable of performing a Sonic Rainboom like Mach, performing several during his assault at Obsidian Equestria. Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Minor Characters Category:Cult of Speed members (Outlaw) Category:Pegasus ponies